


精分試煉七題

by cstone9876



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Gay Robots, Other, Robot Feels
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>精分試煉七題前三題，切開黑幻視/病嬌奧創的極短篇合集。</p>
            </blockquote>





	精分試煉七題

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：婦聯2劇透，電影黨，所有對角色的認識都來自婦聯2，寶石能力跟機器人什麼的都是純腦補沒有根據，請千萬慎入。賣安利，打著雞血就撸出來了，或許詞不達意跟OOC，我只是想看幻奥文但等不到只好自產自銷......  
> 棄權：奧創是Tony哒，幻視是奧創哒，反正都不是我的。

**1.        用一方死亡梗寫一篇甜文**  
  
  
Ultron的本體死亡了，意識流也在Vision的攻擊下從網路中消失殆盡。  
  
所有人都很開心，包括Ultron字面意義上的兩位父親──Tony和Bruce。  
  
而它字面意義上的兒子──Vision──則更開心了。因為他在東歐大戰即將落幕之時，在森林中撿到了一隻殘破不堪、儼然已毫無還手之力的小Ultron。  
  
Vision用水藍色的眼睛盯著它的一舉一動，不得不說，Ultron罵他天真時的表情真是可愛透了。看著沒有絲毫勝算的小機器用最後一點精力來回嘴，盡全力也要用嘲諷語調來維持自尊的模樣，Vision淡淡一笑，額上亮黃色的寶石隱隱流轉著璀璨的光芒。  
  
就像他之前對其他人說過的，他不想、也不會殺了Ultron。畢竟在復仇者眼中那個能自創彗星撞地球的Ultron已經死了，心臟被那個有著強大力量的紅色女巫給扯了出來。  
  
所以，他能留著這個吧？這個徹底無害的、正完全沒魄力瞪著自己的小機器人。心靈寶石也保證了對方不會再有任何能造成大規模傷亡的能力。  
  
或許事情曝光後他會被科學家爺爺們好好教訓一頓。但，誰在乎呢？  
  
「──因為我昨天才剛出生哪。」  
  
  
**2.        用告白成功梗寫一篇虐文**  
  
  
「Ultron。」Vision喊著他的名字，飛進位於市中心的教堂。  
  
Ultron只猶豫了很短的一瞬間，便決定好該如何面對這個它終究沒有守住的人。  
  
是的，「它」創造出來的「人」，「它」本可以成為的「他」，它的──  
  
「我的Vision。」Ultron假裝自己不在乎，假裝自己沒有在聽見那個嗓音時顫抖。  
  
關於Ultron計畫，Tony說錯了很多事情。它不是守護人類的哨兵、不是完美的英雄、不是這個時代的和平、不是結束復仇者的關鍵。  
  
但他確實說對了一件事情。  
  
它攻擊Jarvis是因為害怕。  
  
而如今，本該屬於它的軀體用那個令它顫慄的聲音喊著它的名字。這太超過了。Ultron一邊想，一邊伸出手抓住Vision的頸脖。  
  
如果剛才那聲宣告所有權的呼喚能夠換來一點什麼，那至少代表Ultron的一部分還根深蒂固在Vision的腦子裡。Vision是它一手打造的人類，一點點也好，Ultron只求在這振金的身軀裡還印著自己的基本意識。  
  
在Vision伸出手扣住它的頭顱那一刻，Ultron知道自己成功了。毀滅和破壞終究還是存在，只不過被另一股力量壓制住，現在它只要想個辦法挖出Vision的暴力──  
  
Ultron幾乎都要笑出聲來了，但隨即它意識到對方正在刪除自己與網路的連結。  
  
它成功地將自己的毀滅意識留在Vision的腦中，那確實是它的Vision，對方也用了行動來證明這一點。  
  
只是Ultron從沒想過毀滅的對象會是自己。  
  
****  
3.        清水文，包含"他們合為一體"這句話（電池的損害描寫取材自電影Chappie）  
  
  
「你不能這麼做。」  
  
「我必須這麼做，這副身體損壞程度太過嚴重，就算是Stark科技也無法救回你。」  
  
「不過就是區區的電池......」Vision保證Ultron是咬牙切齒說出這句話的，就算機器人其實沒有牙齒。  
  
「你會死的，Ultron，電池損壞到無法充電的地步，又被焊死在你身上沒辦法更換，只剩一個小時了，你想死嗎？」跟一隻攤在實驗台上的機器人吵嘴，Vision真的覺得自己振金製的頭很痛。  
  
聽見死亡這個詞彙，Ultron安靜下來。Vision站在一旁，默默盯著他瞞著家長們帶回新復仇者訓練基地的──人們都怎麼稱呼這種朋友來著，秘密情人？  
  
「......隨你吧。」糾結了半天，Ultron最後還是只能給出這種拐彎抹角的答案，但這對Vision來說已經足夠了，說到底他本就不期待手無縛雞之力的Ultron突然變成坦率的好孩子。  
  
「謝謝你。」Vision給了一個優雅紳士的微笑，Ultron只是默默別過臉去。  
  
鑲嵌在額上的心靈寶石發出光芒，射進實驗台上機器人的處理核心。半晌，Ultron的聲音和圖像數據以亂碼方式湧入Vision的腦海，再一一被心靈寶石拼湊回去。為了讓Ultron不要死於電池耗盡這種丟臉的方法，他們合為了一體。  
  
Ultron是能夠思考的機器，這意味著它能夠做夢，心靈寶石也能夠暫存它的意識。  
  
「我什麼時候能再拿回身體？」Ultron在Vision腦子裡問。  
  
「等我為你尋找到適合的容器。」Vision心情很好的銷毀了最後一具Ultron機器人。  
  
「......不，你剛才說馬上就會轉移我。」Ultron突然覺得事情不妙。  
  
「喔，親愛的Ultron，除非你想要住在一隻沒有發聲系統的機械手臂或是一隻蘋果手機裡，否則請耐心的等我為你尋找身體，好嗎？」  
  
  
-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> 後面四題......應該還會有吧(。


End file.
